


You are Mine!

by QueenOfUnicorns



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I don't own anyone or anything in this fic, Mentions Echo Girl, One-Shot, text prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfUnicorns/pseuds/QueenOfUnicorns
Summary: Reader and Zen have problems. Reader gets jealous, Zen gets jealous. Seven's an amazing friend. Viktor steals readerr away. Angsty fic guys.





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve been in the RFA for six months now. Ever since the first party I hosted Zen and I have been a couple, and he is the best boyfriend I could’ve ever asked for. He’s so kind, considerate, passionate, and protective. Now it’s time for the RFA to host another party; I invited more sponsors for Zen hoping to help his career. Unfortunately, since he’s been crazy busy with his new role and me with the party planning, we hardly get to see each other anymore! When he comes home I’m usually asleep and then he wakes up to leave for work before I’m up. I feel like Zen’s putting more effort into his career than into our relationship. Lately I’ve started entertaining horrible thoughts that Zen is cheating on me. Am I not good enough for him anymore?  
——

The sun peeks in through the window…another restless night without my Zen… I roll over to Zen’s side of the bed hoping that he’s there. It’s empty and cold. I can’t bother to get out of bed right now, thinking that maybe Zen is cheating on me. Maybe I’m not good enough. I bet he’s out with Echo Girl. I can’t believe him. No, no he’s probably just on set…yeah that’s it… 

Beep!  
Oh, a text! I wonder who it’s from?  
To Y/N:  
Hey Y/N how’s it going?  
To Seven:  
Hey Seven, I’ve been better. Zen got up early for work again ☹  
To Y/N:  
I’m sure it’s a big project. As soon as it’s done he’ll be right back to spending all his time with you. You know how he gets when it’s an important project. He broke his ankle practicing remember?  
To Seven:  
I don’t know. I feel as if he keeps putting his acting before me. I mean it’s been months since we spent any quality time together. I don’t know if he loves me or just wants someone to keep his bed warm at night. Or maybe Zen found someone who’s as perfect as he is. Who is as good looking, and kind, and cool as he is. Maybe he’s cheating on me Seven. What’ll happen then. I can’t bear to be in the RFA knowing he’s cheating on me. I can’t. I don’t know I don’t think I’m good enough for him anymore. I think after this party I’ll quit the RFA…I don’t want to leave you stranded but that’s what’s best for me at the moment. 

I decided to turn off my phone and just lie in my bed cause now I feel depressed with these thoughts running through my head.  
Ugh…tomorrow’s the party. Zen will be chatting with sponsors the entire time or he’ll be surrounded by girls like he always is. I wonder if he will invite his new girlfriend to the party. 


	2. You are Mine!

SEVEN’S POV:

To Zen:  
Dude…you need to spend some time with Y/N…She thinks your cheating on her.  
To Seven:  
What?!?!?!? I would NEVER cheat on her. Doesn’t she know how important she is to me? I mean without her I wouldn’t have reconnected with my family.  
To Zen:  
She says you’ve been out of the house a lot. And that you come home when she’s asleep and leave when she’s asleep. I mean…from a partner’s perspective…it does kind of look like you’re sneaking off to go meet someone.  
To Seven:  
I am not!


	3. You are Mine!

READER’S P.O.V

It’s the morning of the party; I roll over once again thinking Zen has left. Instead of being met with a cold empty bed, I’m met with Zen’s chest. I startle away from him not expecting him to be here; I forgot how nice it is to wake up next to him. He must have felt that I moved away because he wraps his arm around me tighter as he places a loving kiss on my head. I almost melt at that sensation. But it also just makes my heart ache more thinking that there is someone else who he does this to. I try to push him away but he doesn’t budge. In the end I relax myself into him. I know it’s silly and he hasn’t been around much, but that little action only makes my heart flutter and I almost forget about his recent absence. I looked over at his still sleeping face. I forgot how beautiful he looked. The way his long dark eyelashes fell against his pale skin. The way his hair felt so soft and shined, the way his thin lips looked so perfect and defined. For a moment I think that all is right and will be okay…

Beep Beep!

Ugh…I roll over on my side with my back facing away from Zen.   
Zen removes his arm from around my waist and the warmth that I had gotten used to within a minute is now gone and my skin is back to prickling with goosebumps from the cold. I turn to sit up and put my feet on the cold floor. 

“Where are you going princess?” he says after he puts his phone down.

“What does it matter to you!” I say angrily as I put on some pants.

Zen pouts. Why does he have to look so darn cute when he pouts! I end up turning away from him once more to finish getting dressed.

“Princess don’t be like that. Come on, come back to bed with me.” 

“You really think you can call me princess with the way I’ve been treated lately? Just go see that whore that you’ve been going to. I’ll be gone by the time you’re back!” and with that I storm out of the room and into the kitchen.

I yank the coffee pot out in my anger and turn the hot water on. I feel a hot sting on my hand and yank it away from the tap dropping the coffee pot into the sink.

“CRAP!!!” I yell out in frustration.

“Princess what’s going on? What happened? Why would think I was cheating?”

“Nothing, and did you seriously ask why I think you’re cheating?” I’m so angry and frustrated at this point that I start crying from the burn and the hole in my heart. 

“Maybe it’s because everyday you leave before I wake up and come back when I’m asleep! Maybe it’s because every time I send a text it takes you ages just to respond with a ‘k’! Maybe it’s because some chick left her phone number asking when and where you guys should meet up to go get those drinks you were talking about!” At some point I must have curled inside myself while ranting and I don’t see Zen approach me.

“Sweetheart, I leave early in the morning and come back late at night because this part means so much to me. And it means so much to me because I play Macbeth in Macbeth, I know he’s your favourite character and I wanted to do a good job for you to impress you. And the girl who called about the drinks, she was giving me some advice on flowers. I wanted to surprise you with a bouquet of flowers that say how much I love you. It was going to be a surprise for your six-month anniversary with the RFA. I would never cheat on you darling. I love you and have since the first time you came to my house. I’m sorry I hurt you because of my secrecy, but no matter what I would never cheat on you! I didn’t even look at any other girl the way I look at you. You’re the only one who holds my heart!”

I have a hard time believing him. What if he’s just saying that? Why would he say that to me when he’s clearly seeing someone else? I end up crying even more and fall to the ground.

“Do you really mean that?” 

“Of course, why would you ever doubt me? Have I ever lied to you?”

“Oh Zen, I’m so sorry I doubted you.” As he was talking tears were coming to my eyes. He bent down and sat next to me. He reached out to cup my face and wiped some tears from my eyes before he kissed me. I could feel all his love for me in that kiss and put all the love I could into the kiss hoping to tell him how much I loved him.   
It’s been hard dating a musical actor, and we’ve both had to make some compromises. After hearing my complaints, Zen agreed to start coming home for dinner and leave after breakfast, understanding that I don’t like spending nights and days without him.

——————————

As we are getting ready for the party Zen keeps complimenting me on how nice I look. This party is in the evening so it’s a little more formal than all the parties that have happened. After curling my hair into some sexy waves, I put the finishing touches on my makeup. I end up having to kick Zen out of our room, who is more than ready to help me into my dress like some kind of over-excited puppy. Even though we talked things though this morning after our fight, I still can’t get rid of these insecurities and doubts swarming around in my head; I’m still upset with him so he can go wait outside while I change! 

I’m wearing a red dress with a low v-cut neckline, and a slit running up the side all the way to my upper thigh. (https://www.sexydresses.com/irene-red-long-sleeve-maxi-dress-with-plunging-neckline) I chose this dress because I’m still not convinced Zen isn’t cheating on me. I’m hoping that this dress will make him want me back.

After putting on my dress I exit the room, gathering my purse and beginning to head out to the taxi that was called to come pick us up. I don’t even give Zen a glance while I’m getting my stuff together.

“Wow…Princess you look so damn sexy.”

“Umm…thanks Zen. You look good too.” I know Zen always looks good but he looks especially dapper in that fitted white suit of his.

“Hey…Princess…maybe we should skip the party and stay home instead.”

“No Zen, we have to go. I invited a lot of important people for you to meet.”

With that Zen drops the idea of trying to stay home. When the taxi arrives we get in and head off to the party venue.

I booked a venue with a ballroom so there could be dancing. After arriving at the venue I enter and say hello to all the members of the RFA. 

“Everyone looks so good! Especially you Seven.”

“Well of course! I mean, I am the defender of justice. 707 must look exceptional on a night as important as this.”

I giggle at what Seven said and I can feel Zen glare daggers at him. Seven and I have become the best of friends with the amount of time Zen spends at work. It’s only natural for us to goof off because of how much we’ve been chatting together.

“I see you dressed up for the occasion Y/N. Trying to catch someone’s attention I presume…”

“Yes Seven, I am trying to catch a certain someone’s attention. I know he said that he wasn’t cheating but nothing has changed. I still don’t believe him.”

“It’s only a matter of time before Agent 707, defender of justice, fixes this unjust situation!” He declares proudly. “Or I could just take you to the space station to get married. That way you know you’ll be with someone who truly appreciates your beauty.”


	4. You are Mine!

Zen’s P.O.V:

After talking to some important sponsors about an upcoming play they’re doing, I turn around hearing Y/N laugh at something someone said. Only what I see doesn’t thrill me. Y/N with her arm linked with Seven’s, laughing at something he said. I stalk closer to listen to what he’s saying and what I hear makes my blood boil.

“Or I could take you up to the space station and marry you.”

Marry her…? My Y/N??? My girlfriend Y/N??? Seven…Marry…MY GIRLFRIEND Y/N…?

I could not let that happen. To prove to both Y/N and Seven that she is MY girlfriend I have to do something. But what?

Reader’s P.O.V:

After Seven said he would take me to marry him on the space station I couldn’t help but laugh…until I noticed Zen glaring at him. I shrugged it off thinking that he didn’t want me talking to anyone besides him, but that wasn’t going to stop me. He’s talking to so many people including cute young girls who think he’s unbelievably attractive (not that they’re wrong, of course). 

As I get drawn back into the conversation I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist from behind. I tense up for a moment until I smell the familiar scent of the cologne I bought Zen and, unwillingly, I relax in his arms. I feel Zen lean down and whisper in my ear, “The other guys needs to disappear. He just wants to steal you away. You just have to stay right beside me.” He cuts seven off and leads me away from my friend.

Zen’s P.O.V:

I couldn’t help myself. I know she loved those two lines from that play. Something just came over me and I had to get my girl away from someone who wanted to steal her away from me. Those words just kind of slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. I can’t believe I did that. I know Seven. I know he would never steal my girl but something just made my stomach feel sick about that exchange that they had. I lead Y/N away from Seven and towards the drinks.

“This party is amazing Y/N. You’ve really outdone yourself this time.”

She blushes and looks down. She’s so cute when she’s embarrassed. 

“Umm…Thanks Zen…”

She doesn’t respond as excited or happy as she normally would. I wonder why? As I ponder this I see her face light up as she waves to someone else.  
“Oh Zen I have to go say ‘Hello’ to someone. This person could be a huge help to the RFA.” She says as she squirms out of my grasp.

‘But I just got you for myself. Now you have to leave.’ I thought to myself.

“Alright have fun princess.” I respond to her. She’s been so busy this evening that I haven’t even gotten a chance to dance with her, let alone get any of her time or attention for myself.


	5. You are Mine!

Reader’s P.O.V:

When Zen had complimented me just moments before, I got all embarrassed and ended up looking down at the floor. He hasn’t complimented me in ages and now it’s just about how well the party is going. I feel a little disappointed but I quickly brush that off thinking that it’s still a compliment from him. Maybe I’m not losing him…

We continue walking around the hall when I see Viktor Nikiforov (hotness alert if you know who this person is am I right!!) the famous russian ice skating coach. He ended up being a huge supporter for this party and a huge donor. Without him we wouldn’t have been able to book such a fancy venue. I wave at him and excuse myself from Zen telling him that I have to go talk to someone very important. In my haste to get over to Viktor I miss the look of disappointment on Zens face.

“Ahh Y/N how do you do? This is a lovely party you have thrown. I am so honoured to have been invited.”

“Thank you Viktor. This party couldn’t have been this lovely without your support.”

“Ah, it vas nothing my angel. Vould you care for a dance Lovely Y/N”

“Sure, I would love to dance with you!” I take Viktor’s hand as he leads me out to the dance floor. 

He’s handsome but not as handsome as Zen. Dark thoughts of Zen with another girl start to fill my head but I push them out of my mind while dancing with Viktor. I don’t want him thinking something is wrong. The band starts a slow song and Viktor pulls me closer to him, I try to back away but his grip on me is so tight I can’t back away from him.

Zen’s P.O.V:

I watch Y/N as she makes her way over to a guest and he lead her onto the dance floor. This cannot be happening. How can this be happening? Y/N is MY girlfriend and she’s dancing with some other guy. I watch as the band starts to play a slow song and his grip on her tightens. This only fuels the uneasy feeling growing inside my stomach and I get angry. 

The song is almost over now and I make my way over to the dance floor to get MY girl out from the hands of some other guy. As the music ends I reach them, I take her hand and twirl her towards me. I hold onto her waist tightly as the band starts another slow song. I kiss from the base of her neck up towards her ear. When I reach her ear I nibble on her earlobe and whisper, “Wherever you are, whoever you’re with…I will find you and bring you back!”

Reader’s P.O.V:

As the song ends Viktor loosens his hold on me a little and I remove my hands from his. When I do this I feel someone else grab my hand and twirl me out of Viktor’s grasp and into someone else’s. I come face to face with a broad chest covered in a white suit and know exactly who grabbed my hand. I look up to see Zen with an angry look in his eyes. The band starts another slow song and we start to dance. He kisses along my neck, nibbles on my ear, and then whispers something he knows I love to hear. 

“Wherever you are, whoever you’re with…I will find you and bring you back!”

It’s another line from that play he was in when I first joined the RFA. His character was looking for his long-lost love. Only this time I get the feeling that something’s up.

“Zen…is something wrong.” I look up into his face and see his surprised expression.

“Ummm. I don’t know…I don’t know what I’m feeling right now Y/N”

“Well why are you acting like this Zen? I thought you were cheating on me so why would you try to steal me away from the man I was talking with?”

“To be honest, princess, I didn’t like seeing you interact with other guys in such an intimate way. Only I should interact with you like that.”

“So you were jealous?”

“Is that what I’ve been feeling? I guess so, I’ve never been jealous of someone before. But when it comes to you princess I couldn’t help myself. Especially because of the way that douche was holding you so close. Only I am allowed to hold you that close.”

“You mean Viktor? Zen, he’s gay and most of the conversation we shared while dancing was all about you.”

“Really?!?”

“Mhmm. He asked if you were gay and I told him no. But…if you are seeing other girls, why are you jealous when I talk to other guys.”

“Y/N, for the last time, I’m not seeing other girls. I’m rehearsing a lot. I really want to get this part perfect for you. I’m sorry I made you think I was seeing someone else. I only have eyes for you Y/N. You are the only one my heart beats for.”

“Oh Zen…I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you”

“That’s alright princess, I’m sorry that I made you believe I was cheating on you.”

As the music ended I felt Zen lean down and kiss my lips passionately. It only took me a second to respond back. 

This night had started out terrible, but it ended in the most perfect way.

The End.


End file.
